For One Last Time
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Jika seandainya masih ada kesempatan, keduanya akan benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu. Ditulis untuk The Geminos


**Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling dan fiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan para pembaca**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), abal, hancur, fail, dll.**

 **.**

 **Challenge: THE GEMINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa, sayang."

Bibir kekasihnya membentuk seulas senyum simpul yang indah walaupun ditengah-tengah kondisinya yang tampak begitu kacau hingga perlahan dia merasakan bahwa ini sudah sangat dekat.

"Kumohon jangan katakan kalimat itu. Ini belum waktunya, ini belum waktunya." Dia menangis ketika mengatakan itu. Berusaha membohongi diri bahwa tidak akan pernah sampai waktunya untuk perpisahan walaupun dia tahu itu sia-sia karena yang sebaliknya lah yang akan terjadi. Takdir memang tidak bisa dilawan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, sayang. Maka sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Kekasihnya kembali menyadarkannya ke realita, membuatnya kembali berpikir bahwa tidak ada harapan, tidak ada yang bisa diperjuangkan lagi.

Tangan segera menggenggam tangan, jari-jari bertautan dengan erat, juga perasaan yang saling bertautan dari hati ke hati walaupun sebagian di dominasi oleh kesedihan dan putus asa. Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti perpisahan. Keduanya saling mencinta namun tuhan tidak akan pernah menakdirkan dia menjadikan jodohnya dan segala cobaan yang harus dia rasakan dengan lapang dada diabaikannya oleh kesedihan.

Hermione segera mengangguk pelan. Tidak pernah seorang Hermione Granger merasa sesedih ini dalam hidupnya. Dia benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping dan perkataan sang kekasih pun tidak membantu. Dia selalu berpikir tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan, namun sepertinya tuhan tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya bersatu. Selalu ada harapan namun segalanya terasa sia-sia. Dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi ketika mendengar penyakit itu. Ambernya melirik tangannya dan membiarkan semua nalurinya membimbingnya.

"Aku bisa merelakan, jika kau bisa merelakan ini. Namun rasanya aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan perpisahan yang begitu berarti. Kita masih bisa bertahan, kita berdua."

Draco Malfoy masih menggenggam tangannya kuat, sesedih apapun, ia berusaha tabah dalam rintangan ini. Rintangan yang diharuskannya ikhlas untuk perpisahan ini, karena ini telah terjadi. Dalam kondisi terkacau sekalipun, dia masih bisa mengingat jelas semua yang dilaluinya bersama sang kekasih. Saling tertawa, bahagia, sedih, putus asa, dan menderita bersama sudah dilaluinya bersama dan ada segenap rasa murni cinta platonik ketika keduanya saling menatap.

"Oh tuhan." Draco mendesah dalam sedih.

Air mata masih mengalir dan semuanya seolah seperti slow motion. Mendesah dalam hati, mau tidak mau ia harus bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan nantinya walaupun itu berat.

Mungkin benar takdir tidak akan memihaknya mereka, sekali lagi tidak akan. Mungkin, di dunia yang lain mereka bisa bersatu namun siapa yang bisa menjamin itu? Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga akhirnya merelakan ketika waktunya sudah tiba. Keduanya sama sekali tidak percaya pada awalnya bahwa semua ini benar nyata adanya namun waktu perlahan mengubah mereka menjadi lebih tabah.

Suara EKG perlahan masih terputus-putus dan membentuk kurva yang makin lama makin mengecil.

Sudah hampir sampai.

Sang kekasih akan segera pergi ke surga bersama para malaikatnya. Air mata Hermione terus mengalir sehingga bibirnya telah mengucapkan desahan lembut.

"Oh, Draco, don't leave me..."

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Untuk challenge The Geminos**

 **Aaaah, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfiksi fictogemino dan semangat pas liat celenj ini. Setelah saya baca ulang, mungkin ini rada-rada nggak nyambung dan saya masih tetep maksa nulis, hitung-hitung buat karya baru juga *PLAK*. Maafkan saya apabila fic ini jelek atau nggak nyambung karena ini baru pertama kalinya dan saya masih harus banyak belajar tentang fanfiksi fictogemino T_T**

 **Saya akui saya masih dalam masa hiatus tapi entah kenapa naluri buat nulis ini semakin menggebu hingga akhirnya jadilah fic ini. Well, saya telah melanggar masa hiatus saya *laugh***

 **Pendek juga T_T, anyway...review sangat dibutuhkan untuk saya mengenai fic ini dan kalau sempat kalian bolehlah review.**

 **So, berniat memberikan review?**

 **Oh yes, dan satu hal terakhir lagi, menurut dari sudut pandang kalian, siapa yang akan mati disini? Karena sebenarnya saya juga bingung tentang itu pas saya membaca ulang.**

 **Oke, kalau begitu see ya!**


End file.
